So Close
by taeyeons
Summary: The princess just wanted somebody to love, but the vampire couldn't gave her that unfortunately. Will their feelings for each other even be contained? This is an old Marceline/Princess Bubblegum story that I wrote a year ago, but had never finished.
1. Chapter 1

Princess Bubblegum placed her hands upon the pale girl's back, giving it a good squeeze as the immortal continued to wrestle their tongues together playfully as they searched for dominance. The princess moaned in pleasure as she slid her leg against the other female that laid on top of her, causing Marceline to shiver slightly at the feel of her. "Marceline.." the princess allowed the vampire's name to slip out of her mouth, as she parted her lips to let out a soft moan. Marceline pulled away from Bubblegum, giving the sly smirk that she usually planted on her face. "I'm assuming that this is going to be an every night routine?" Marceline said with a smile, giving the princess a quick peck on the lips before laying on the other side of the bed as she brought her eyes up to gaze it's Bubblegum's. Princess Bubblegum brought her eyes up, only to find herself locking them with the vampire's. There was a long silence. None of them said a word to each other and the princess bit her lip in uncertainty, propping herself up. Marceline had been leaving her house lately to meet up with the pink princess. They usually would just have meaningless make outs, as Marceline would describe them, but to Bubblegum it was more than just a night's playful fun. Bubblegum sighed heavily, obviously disappointed at where their relationship status was currently at. The vampire looked up at her in concern as the pink girl let out a soft sigh. Marceline instantly knew something was up with her and couldn't let that tad of emotion slide past her. She sat upright on the bed as the princess had did, placing her hand on top of Bubblegum's and give it a gentle squeeze. It wasn't like Marceline to actually care about someone other than herself, but it was the manner she often had when it was just her and Bubblegum alone. "What's wrong?" she asked the princess, as her eyes stayed focus on the girl next to her. Bubblegum faked an assuring smile, shaking her head as if she was alright. "It's.. nothing, Marceline" she said, trying to persuade the vampire that she was fine the best way she could. Marceline raised her eyebrow curiously, crossing her arms against her chest. She wasn't satisfied with the princess's answer and wasn't going to let this one slide past her so easily. "C'mon, Bonnie. I've known you long enough to know when something's bothering you, so you can't fool me". It was true too. Marceline and Princess Bubblegum went way back. Childhood friends, for a fact. They never thought they'd ever end up being attracted to each other, both sexually and romantically.

Bubblegum dragged her feet over the edge of the bed and sat up, walking over to her opened window. She pretended to be interested in the stars that shined in the night sky, as her thought process soon drifted off somewhere deep. Right now, she was thinking about the problems that she wished she could just run away from. Marceline was a major one of them, but it wasn't as if she didn't want to be around the vampire queen. If she wanted to get away from the girl, then she would've put a stop to their nightly meetings. Princess Bubblegum couldn't help the way she felt around Marceline, but she knew that it was wrong since the feelings would never be returned back and they possibly could never have a stable relationship. Could they? Bubblegum was fond of Finn's crush on her and knew that he would be hurt if she was to ever get with someone else. "He's just a boy, ..but he's my friend. I care about him a lot.." she thought to herself quietly. "I.. I have feelings for Marceline, though" Bubblegum frowned deeply, letting another sigh slip out by accident. She had almost forgotten about the vampire's presence and figured that Marceline was wondering what was up with her. She had to give a reassuring answer to the vampire.

Marceline didn't allow the thoughts that were bubbling in the back of her mind to surface. She couldn't. The moment she allowed her subconscious to become her conscious, she would put two and two together. She would realize why she'd been acting even more bitchier recently, why she had been feeling jealous whenever she saw the princess with her human friend, why she'd been thinking so much about Princess Bubblegum. The thought had been in the back of her mind for ages. They had, in fact, been best friends for years. Princess Bubblegum was the only one who really knew her, and that made their bond intense. That alone, made everything terribly confusing. Ever since she packed her things and left Ooo for a year, they've had avoided a lot of situations. They never once spoke about their feelings and Marceline was the one that started their whole relationship, if she could even call it that. She called their physical attention between each other meaningless, but she it was just more than that to the both of them. She knew that she couldn't call this a no strings relationship at all, knowing that there were some possible feelings involved. Marceline couldn't handle the long silence between each other and ran hand through her long black hair, letting out a huff. "Bonnibel…" Marceline said, her usual careless monotone held a tad of emotion, a tad of realness in it. It was a tone only reserved for Bubblegum. So was the small smile she gave her every now and then.

Bubblegum turned around when she heard her name escape the vampire's lips, turning around to face her. She rubbed her shoulder nervously as she licked her dry lips, unsure of what was about to be said. She didn't want to hide her feelings anymore, though. "Marceline.. what are we?" she finally spoke up, knowing that she either made the worse mistake in her life or was doing something for the better. Marceline looked away, unsure of how to answer the princess. She has been trying to avoid this conversation for the longest, so she decided to play naive to what she was talking about. "What do you mean?" she asked, a hint of nervousness detected in her voice. Bubblegum turned around, narrowing her eyes slightly. "You know what I mean, Marceline. We can't keep playing these games.. meeting up, sharing kisses, and then leaving as if we don't know each other once the night is over with" the royal princess huffed in anger, letting her arms fall to her sides. It was already obvious that she wanted more of their relationship. Marceline rolled her eyes as she got up from the bed, levitating over to the princess so that she stood in front of her. "I'm not playing any games with you, Bonnie. What do you expect me from me? To take you on a nice dinner date and share a drink together?" she said in annoyance, wrapping an arm around the pink girl's waist. Marceline didn't mean to come off so rude, especially towards the Princess. She knew very well what upsets the princess and even though she found people's anger and sadness to her pleasure, she couldn't stand to see her favorite girl upset. Soon realizing the mistake she made, she holding the girl closing to her and rested her head in the crook of her neck. ''I'm sorry..'' she whispered in her ear, running a hand down her back before pulling away the face the princess's face. Marceline was unsure of how to read it. Bubblegum's face was a mixture of confusion, anger, and.. hurt. "I just want you to tell me what you feel about.. us, Marceline. Are we just nothing? I totally understand that you're doing this for satisfaction, but.. never mind'' she sighed once she realized that she was probably going nowhere with this conversation.

Marceline couldn't find the right words to say to the princess, because she knew that it wouldn't make the matter any better. She found it so hard to let the princess into her life and say that she felt the same way. Why? Because they could never have a happy ending. Bubblegum wouldn't stay in her life forever and would eventually pass away, leaving the vampire alone. Marceline couldn't risk getting involved with relationships and actual love, which is why she liked to keep to herself. It was a mistake getting involved with this kind of relationship with the princess, but knew that she couldn't take any of it back. The thought of it instantly made her depressed to the extinct where she had to be alone, but she didn't want to leave the princess hanging. ''Bonnibel.. I.. I'm sorry, but I can't'' the vampire said softly, turning away as she still levitated in the air. ''I think we both need some time to think about this'' was the next thing the vampire said, before the she started to float to the opened window. It was getting late for sure and the sun would soon rise at any second now. The princess was tired and needed some rest, although the night was still young for the vampire. Marceline didn't look back at the princess and flew out of the window, entering the night sky. Bubblegum watched her leave, a deep frown taking over her face. She plopped back down on the bed and let out a frustrated sigh, as she laid face down on a pillow. She had so many feelings bottled up inside, she could just scream. Instead, she let out a big yawn and closed her eyes. She allowed her thoughts to process some more about Marceline and her before she drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not sure why I'm bothering to update this story or why I'm even adding a second chapter, but I was encouraged by a friend to continue so here we go. I'm trying to improve on my writing and create longer chapters, but apparently the site doesn't want to agree with me when it comes to length. Welp. No flaming, please. Thank you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The pink female shuffled slightly in her hot pink, queen sized bed. Ignoring the fact that she was completely tired and drained out from yesterday, mostly for her never-ending to do list, she forced her eyelids to open up. Slowly doing so, she dragged her feet off the bed and brought her body up as she made contact with her pink carpet. "God, I hate Monday mornings.." the pink princess sighed exhaustively to herself as she ran a hand through her hair. Opening her closet, she put on her usual attire for the day. She looked at herself in her full sized mirror and fixed her hair the best way that she could. Once she was satisfied on how presentable she looked, she strolled out her bedroom door and down the hallway, another day's work waiting for her.<p>

After chasing down the bothersome Door Lord the other day, trying to get the door opened, and getting into petty arguments with the vampire queen. It completely overwhelmed her. The princess was still confused and naive about the song that Marceline had sung to her and she knew that it would probably be stuck in her head all day. She knew that the last conversation they had ended on a bad term, but did she really do this much damage to the vampire? It was partially her fault for being so rude and feisty towards her and she didn't even know why she had such a manner with the vampire. All that Bubblegum ached to was to see Marceline again, but would never admit it if she were asked.

The day went by slowly and rest less for the princess. Every now and then she would glance outside anxiously to keep note of the time of the day. Oh, how she wished she could throw her tasks away and that it was past dawn. With a deep sigh, she rested a hand on her forehead and rubbing her temples. She could feel a headache already coming on from stress and definitely could use a breather. Eventually, Bubblegum stopped paying attention to time and continued on with her pro-longing tasks of the day. Royal meetings were always a pain and something that she secretly hated attending, but had to pull through because she was a princess and it was completely unmannerly to complain. As if she would do so in the first place, but now she looked like anything that she had left was completely drained out from her. Bubblegum never expected Marceline to attend anyway because she found them, as the vampire would describe, - long and boring. Shutting her eyelids shut for one minute and opening them after what seemed like forever, she noticed how late it was getting. Bubblegum knew that Marceline usually came around this time and she knew that she had to wrap this up. That's if her vampire decided to come flying through her window after how last night ended up. She checked on her tongue anxiously, keeping the usual presentable smile she plastered on her face everyday. Nodding her head a couple of times, she cleared her throat and dismissed everyone back home. The princess was tired as ever and needed to the comfort of her mattress or better yet, the feel of being in Marceline's undead arms. The body temperature Marceline usually gave off to the princess was cold as ever, but Bubblegum always found heat in their embraces. Using the marrow as a flight back home, she zoomed through the air as the wind blew through her face. Eventually, she was back at the candy castle in the no time and the next thing she knew was that she was in her bedroom. Bubblegum sighed deeply and plopped on the bed, placing the palm of her hands to her face. She rubbed her tired eyes and let out a soft yawn. The next thing she heard was the click of boots coming from across her bedroom. Shifting her head quickly to find the source of the noise, the first thing that caught her eye were dark red boots. The princess looked up to observe the figure fully and instantly knew who had made a presence in the royal candy kingdom.

"Marceline..?" the princess called out to the figure that hid them-self in the dark corner of her room perfectly. A few more foot steps were held in the awkward silence of the room. Bubblegum suddenly felt a nervous feeling overcome in the pit of her stomach, unsure of what to say next or why the vampire wasn't answering to her. She wasn't even sure why she was here in the first place. "Princess.." was all that escaped the vampire's cold lips, as she made her way to the edge of Bubblegum's bed. A sly smirk took over Marceline's face as she looked pried down on the light pink bed. The smell of sweet bubblegum lingered the air as the vampire lied down next to Bubblegum, propping herself up with her arm and crossing her legs in a half-mannerly form. The princess felt the blush on her cheeks heat up and dance across her face. She was suddenly feeling hot and it wasn't just because Marceline was sitting next to her with the most melting expression on her face, but she had to get out of the puffy pink dress that she usually wore. The silence continued long after until Bubblegum cleared her throat, as she lifted herself off her bed. She headed towards her dresser and opened the two doors, searching for something more comfortable and appropriate for bed.

Marceline made her presence noticeable as she clicked her boots together to gather the princess's attention. When she whipped her head in her direction, she could feel a blush slowly heat up her face. She flashed Bubblegum a small smile, unaware of she could see it or not. Marceline was well hidden in the corner of the princess's bedroom. The silence was dreadful and made it feel as if the precious time they had together was being sucked away with unspoken words. Marceline knew very well that both of the girls wants to say something to each other, but couldn't work up the right words to do so. "Princess.." was all that she could manage out. The vampire decided that she would make the first move and headed towards the princess's bed, so that she was completely visible. She took a seat next to her princess and enjoyed the smell of bubblegum that lingered in the air. Looking into the princess's eyes, she could tell that she was completely drained out. _Day was tougher than usual_. The vampire clicked the roof of her mouth with her tongue in awkward silence.

"How was your day?" Marceline asked the princess, with a bit more of sincere tone visible in her voice. It was as if anything between both of them never happened, but she didn't want to appear as if she didn't care for the princess. Marceline focused her full attention on her and watched her every movement from as soon she got up from the bed, her eyes observing every inch of the princess's slim and perfectly shaped body.

The princess rummaged through a bottom drawer of her dresser and sighed to herself softly. She didn't question the sincereness in Marceline's voice, since it was a tone of matter that Marceline used to savior whenever she spoke to her. Only when it was just them alone. "More tiring than usual.." the princess said with a hint of sorrow in her voice. Sometimes the princess wished that she could have the freedom the vampire kept captive and have not one responsibility for a day.

Marceline let out a bored and tasteless groan as she rolled her eyes. "Royal junk. Flippin' boring" she said in an annoyed tone, resting a foot up on the princess's bed. "It's not fair to you, though. You're lucky that you have someone like me to give you an easy relaxation and adventure in your life" she implied, with a sly smirk.

Bubblegum clung to the fact that the vampire chose to set her foot up on her bed whilst she still had her boots on, but ignored it. "Yeah, well.. It's my duty as a princess" she replied to the vampire, not bothering to make eye contact with her. She still felt awkward about last night and didn't know what to make of this situation. Her eyes lit up when she found a familiar black rock band shirt nearly folded in her drawer. Taking it out delicately with her firm hands, she smiled at the piece of article. The princess almost forgot that Marceline was sitting across from her and practically watching her every moment. Bubblegum grabbed a pair of shorts and quickly stood up from her feet. She raised a finger giving the message for Marceline to wait on her as she disappeared into her bathroom.

The vampire let out a bored sigh, unaware of what or why the princess suddenly had a small smile plastered on her face. Marceline hovered into the air and floated on her back, closing her eyes as she waited for the princess to return. She normally would've nosily went through the princess's stuff while she was gone, but decided against it. Marceline didn't feel like being curious or working the princess's already tense nerves.

The princess disappeared into the bathroom, clutching the black shirt tightly. The shirt used to be Marceline's, but the vampire gave it to the pink princess as a gift. This is why the shirt meant something to her. She just felt so close to Marceline in a way. Bubblegum usually wore it as pajamas whenever she could and it would remind her of the old memories. The old memories that surfaced her head of the past, when her and Marceline were best friends. What were they now? She couldn't say lovers. Truth was, she didn't know what to label them and figured that's what they needed to talk about. The princess pulled the shirt over her head until it was placed firmly on her body and snugged it well. Next were her hot pink shorts as she reached down to pull them on as well. After she was fully dressed, Bubblegum stepped out of the bedroom and plopped down next to Marceline on the bed.

Marceline lifted her eyes up at the princess when she heard the sound of the bathroom door open. A smile approached her face when she saw Bubblegum in the shirt that she had given her so long ago, she couldn't even make up exactly when. "Y-You. weren't lying about the shirt thing?" she said in disbelief, a blush being visible on her face. The princess looked up at her with a smile, as she played with get fingers nervously. "Uh, yeah.. Of course I wasn't lying. I wouldn't lie about something like that" she responded to her undead partner, smoothing out any wrinkles in her band t-shirt. "Look.. Can we just forget that night never happened? I understand that you don't want anything between us but.." the princess started off, wavering her hands as she spoke. She immediately pressed her dry lips together at her last word. It was smart to think before speaking. Bubblegum shook her head, getting ready to apologize but was stopped when a soft pair of cold lips pressed against her own's. It took awhile for Bubblegum to actually get the message that Marceline was kissing her and overcome her shock. She then noticed that she was too caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even get the chance to return the kiss. Marceline pulled away from her, placing the palm of her cold hand on Bubblegum's cheek. "You talk to much, Bonnie" she said playfully, smirking. The vampire soon returned to her serious facial expression, caressing the pink female's cheek ever so gently. "It's my fault for running out like that, I just needed time to think.." she spoke every word with honest, as an unwelcoming feeling took over her body. The vampire never hated anything as the feeling of guilt. "So, after thinking..?" the princess urged her to continue, eager but nervous at what Marceline's response will be. "I want to be with you, Bonnibel. I really do, but.. I can't risk the chance of hurting you.. or us" said Marceline, hating the taste of regret that filled her mouth as she spoke every word. It killed her how much she wanted to be with the princess but didn't know how it well would work out. "Oh.." was all the princess could say as she felt a ping of sadness and disappointment shoot through her heart. "Marceline, I trust you with all my heart. Nothing is going to happen to us if we were to get involved in a relationship. We're chemistry" she said with a small grin as she took the palm of Marceline's hand into her's, entertaining their fingers together. Bubblegum squeezed Marceline's hand gently as she began to plant soft kisses down her neck, soon starting a trail. The princess backed away once she made her way to the immortal's shoulder, replacing her soft lips with her chin. She wrapped her arms around Marceline's thin waist and squeezed it gently. "I love you.." she said the last sentence barely audible, but loud enough for the vampire alone to make it out.

So many feelings and thoughts were rushing through Marceline's mind and heart. She didn't know what to say or what to do, and if she did so it could ruin whatever kind of moment was happening between both of them. She heard the disappointment in the princess's voice and felt the ping of guilt overcome again, but soon began to relax into the words that Bubblegum said next. As much as she wanted to believe them and tell herself to "get over it and get with her now", she couldn't. Marceline felt her body tense up and her spine shiver when she felt a pair of soft lips cause a sensual pleasure to shoot through her body. She couldn't process any thoughts by then, but she felt her face flutter. "_I love you_.." the three words were so silent that she barely caught it, but she didn't know how to react. She felt her heart stop.


End file.
